The Sound of Insanity
by LeSpy
Summary: "I'm not crazy. just eccentric." When an "eccentric" alicorn escapes from the facility designed to contain him, he makes his way to ponyville, but is ponyville really the image of happiness it looks like or is it just a facade for something much scarier?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello once again internet! This is a story I am going to be working on, on the side. Chapters are going to be uploaded sparsely and this story will not in any way impede updates on my other story. Please review the story once you're done. **

**Chapter one: I'm eccentric**

Insanity.

insanity |inˈsanitē|

noun

the state of being seriously mentally ill; madness:_ he suffered from bouts of insanity_ | [ as complement ] _: he attempted to plead insanity_.

• extreme foolishness or irrationality:_ it might be pure insanity to take this loan_ |_ the insanities of our time_.

ORIGIN late 16th cent.: from Latin_** insanitas**_, from _**insanus **_(see **insane**) .

That's the definition of what the ponies who occasionally come in say I am. They think I don't hear them they think I don't hear them talking about me behind closed doors. But I do. I hear everything. This is not opinion or a boast, this is a fact. A fact the other ponies don't seem to comprehend. They say it's just, "The ravings of a lunatic," when somebody asks about it. Maybe I am a bit eccentric. But when you hear everything, every cricket chirping, every hoof stepping, every heart beating, every molecule shifting about, then maybe you would end up a bit like me. They treat me like a child, they keep me in a padded room with a straight jacket holding down my wings and a ring on my horn that prevents me from doing magic. I may be a little eccentric, but I am not by any means stupid. A very long time ago, the ponies keeping me confined hear, they- they did something un-forgivable. They said," I have no hope that I will always be that loon at the end of the hallway"

That was the final straw for me. I decided to escape that day, but it's hard. These ponies are not fools. So I have waited. I have waited so, so long, but now I am going to escape. A pony came into my room. He had with him a cart of food to distribute to the _patients_ here. He came into the room and picked up a trey with his magic and set down in front of me.

I se my plan into action. When his back was turned I immediately got up and ran towards the young pony silent as a whisper (Which to me was not silent at all), this was a feat made easy by the padded floor of my room. I stabbed him with my horn. I pierced his heart and heard it slowly stop beating. I had covered his mouth with my hoof so he wouldn't scream. I gave the pony a quick pat down and found as I had expected a pocket knife. I had heard it jangling in his pocket many times when he came into my room. Using it I cut the bindings off of my wings and stretched them. My wings had atrophied a bit from lack of use, but were not too bad. I did get to exercise them occasionally. I tried to pry the ring off of my horn with my new knife, but was unsuccessful. This was the hard part of my plan. I listened and heard exactly 1,574 ponies hearts beating. A few more people had been added since I last checked. This didn't effect my plans in any way however. I ran down the hallway that my former room had been in as fast as I could. I was not trying to be stealthy now. I knew that when the pony I had killed failed to report to an officer in the next five minutes that this entire facility would be put into lockdown. There were some very strict rules in this place. I got into the courtyard with a mere 67 seconds to go. I hesitated for 5 seconds. I wanted to get the ring off of my horn, but I didn't know if I would be able to escape if I made the time for it. I decided I could remove it later and flapping my wings flew over the forty foot walls surrounding my former area of confinement. Once I was over the walls sirens started to blare and a steel dome started to emerge from the ground to surround the entire area, but it was too late, I was free now and I was ready to... what do I do now? I had never thought about what I would do after I escaped. I thought on this and decided that the best course of action was to find a town or village of some sort to live in... or destroy. I laughed when that thought crossed my mind, I would never do anything bad without reason. That had been instilled into my mind and I would never break it, "Do not harm without reason," I just had to find a reason if I wanted to.

I listened and heard all the hoof beats of ponies running around trying to find me and the frantic heartbeat of the warden of my old prison as he worried about having the only alicorn in his establishment escape, but I filtered that all out. Twenty five miles, three hundered feet, 8 inches, 1 and one-half centimeters away there were several heartbeats. A few hundred at least, all in one main area. If that wasn't a village then I didn't know what was. I started walking to the assumed town I had located. Flying would've been faster, but I was in no rush and my wings were not quite fit.

Some odd number of hours I didn't bother keeping track of and I was just outside the town entrance. It was at least one in the morning judging from Luna's beautiful moon. The of Luna saddened me, but I shoved it aside. Best not to dwell on bad memories. I heard a burp ring out across the relative silence followed by the sound of a crackling fire. This sound was familiar, I had heard it before, but it must've been a long time ago.

I heard a voice clear it's throat and said in a young male voice, "Dear Twilight Sparkle my faithful student, a crazy alicorn has escaped from the facility he was being held in that is close to your location. It is unlikely that he will come to Ponyville, but if he does treat him carefully. Be warned he IS dangerous! I am sorry I cannot tell you more, but I must get back to royal duties now, but whatever you do, do not give him reason to wrong!

Your loving teacher,

Princess Celestia."

Celly had been informed rather quickly, but it still made no real difference to me. I heard a gasp and some exclamations from a female voice, but now I just let it fall into the background noise of the universe. I walked into town and noticed that there were two houses with lights on. One had music coming from it and the other the frantic ravings of a female voice. I decided to go to the music house since whoever lived there was much less likely to condemn me as a loony. Now it must be said that I truly love music, when you can hear everything you learn to appreciate nice noises and music definitely sounds nice. When I arrived at the house I heard to distinct brands of music, one a fast paced rock and roll tune with many instruments and the other a slow and beautiful cello. I knocked on the door to the house making sure it was loud enough to be heard over the wonderful music being played. The beautiful sounds stopped and I heard a tomboyish voice mumble under her (and I know it's a her) breath, "What kind of pony is out at this time of night?"

The door opened to reveal a white unicorn with an electric blue and green mane that mainly was on one side of her head. The feature that really struck me though was that she had on a pare of violet reflective goggles on.

She looked at me questioningly and I answered her mumbled question by saying, "This kind of pony does."

She looked at me surprised at what I had said, but I ignored it and asked her, "Miss, do you mind if I come into your house and listen to your music?"

She stared at me, but after a couple of moments she said, "Yeah sure."

She then said in a more threatening tone, "But if you try to steal anything or hurt me or Octavia then I will beat you."

She had moved her face in front of mine in an effort to intimidate me, I responded in an even tone, "As long as you do not give me reason to do wrong then I shall not."

She looked at me appraisingly and answered, "Yeah I can respect that. So whats your name?"

"My name?" I asked confusedly. I could barely remember my name and the ponies where I used to contain me always called me patient B-34.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Yes if you're coming into my house then I would like to know your name."

"Let me think for a second."

She looked at me like seriously? But I just ignored her.

"Ah yes, my name is Ehos Thorivos."

"Weird name." was her simple response.

A little offended I asked, "Oh yes? And what is your name pray tell?"

"Geez calm down I didn't mean anything by it and my name is Vinyl Scratch, maybe you've heard of me?" she sounded a little hopeful at the end of her sentence.

"Although your music sounded good from down the street, I have not heard your name because I have been stuck in a facility that was supposed to keep me contained up until I escaped recently. Otherwise I am sure I would have recognized your name," an overly large sentence perhaps, but I did not want to hurt this mare's feelings by not recognizing her name so I figured giving an explanation as to why not would help. After all she has given me no reason to do wrong.

She looked a little surprised, "One: how did you hear us from down the street? Me and Tavi sound proofed the house and not even our neighbors can hear us and two: I didn't take you as the type of pony to make jokes like that."

I answered her first question by calmly answering, "I hear everything," and I answered her second implied with a confused look on my face as I said, "And who said I was joking?"

She looked a little disturbed by this, but before she could say anything I heard hoof beats coming from outside to her door rather fast. Before I could tell Ms. Scratch about her visitor there was a knock at the door. Vinyl sighed and said under her breath, "What is with all these ponies coming in the dead of night?" then louder and speaking to me said, "Just head on down the hall and go left into the music room. Tell Tavi I let you in."

I nodded and was in the music room when Ms. Scratch opened the door. Although I would've loved to listen to what she was saying I figured I should probably address the scared Earth Pony in front of me. She was really rather pretty with a grey coat and black mane, but the effect was lost when I saw her horrified face.

Clearing my throat I told the pony I assumed to be Tavi, "Assuming you are the, Tavi, Ms. Scratch told me about then I was told to inform you that Ms. Scratch let me in and told me to come down here."

She calmed down a bit at this and surprised me by the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "I shall inform you once since you don't seem to know any better," her voice switched to that of a low threatening one, "You are not going to call me Tavi ever again. Only Vinyl can do that and she barely gets away with that and if you ever try again I shall cause you pain that goes beyond that of physical boundaries."

I was impressed, there were no tremors in her voice or increase in heart rate or anything that signified that she was stating a fact. It seems I am not the only "eccentric" pony in this household.

She then straightened herself and said in a pleasant voice that sounded like she was brought up in a higher class family, "You may call me Ms. Octavia in the meantime. Now what in the world are you doing with a suppressant ring on your horn and OH MY CELESTIA YOU'RE AN ALICORN!" she almost yelled the last bit.

"Well Ms. Octavia if you are referring to the ring that is keeping me from performing magic I got it from the containment facility that I recently escaped from and yes I'm an alicorn. Although I may as well be a normal pegasus with this thrice damned ring on my horn."

Ms. Octavia seeing my annoyance about the ring said, "Huh, you escaped from one of those too huh? Cool, you'll have to tell me the story some time and I can get that suppressant ring off of you."

I looked at her mildly surprised and told her, "That would be lovely. I would like to ask you something though."

She walked over to a cabinet at the back of the room and started rummaging through it when she said, "Fire away."

"Your previous sentence implies that you escaped from a similar, if not the same, facility."

"Yeah I did." was her rather simple response as she left the cabinet she was rifling through and went to a different one.

"Good to know. Anyone else in this town do similar?"

"Yeah a few," was her response as she left the bin and came over to me with a weird looking pincer like device in one hoof. With a practiced ease she clamped the pincer like devise down on the ring on my horn and ripped out a small chunk of it.

"There you can use your magic to get it off the rest of the way now," she explained to me.

A little doubtful I tried a basic telekinesis spell to pull it off the rest of the way and to my great surprise the ring easily lifted off.

"Thank you very much Ms. Octavia."

"No prob."

There was a pause and I heard Ms. Scratch close the door to her house and start walking over to us. She walked in and Ms. Octavia immediately walked over to Ms. Vinyl and said in a hushed voice, "Vinyl you do realize that you have a let an alicorn escapee in right?"

She simply nodded in response and went over to a DJ station on one side of the room. Ms. Octavia followed her and asked, "Do you think he'll be OK with the stuff that really happens here?"

Vinyl nodded in response again and seemed to remember something as she said, "Oh yeah, Ehos Twilight walked by and said that if we saw an alicorn of your description to immediately tell her because, and I quote, "He is a very dangerous and crazy pony."

"I learned from Ms. Octavia that there are more escapee ponies here than would expect. I take it this, Twilight, is not aware of this?"

Vinyl let out a small laugh and said, "No she ain't, but I swear she acts like one sometime. Now I am going to start playing music and stop caring about the rest of you for a little while," and she then, promptly put on her headphones and started playing a record. Ms. Octavia walked over to a cello lying on the floor I had not noticed before and started to play it herself. I simply sat down and listened to the wonderful sounds. The wonderful sounds of insanity to put to instruments.


	2. Chapter 2: Yay new chapter!

**Chapter 2: The actions of insanity,**

I woke up, I then realized that for me to wake up I would have had to sleep. I haven't slept in a year or two so I was a bit surprised at this. Looking around I saw that neither Ms. Octavia, nor was Vinyl in my field of vision. However there was a note on the floor three inches away from me. It was folded in half and bore a title of, "READ THIS! IMPORTENT!" I believe that Vinyl wrote this, I have a feeling Ms. Octavia would never spell a word incorrectly. I used my telekinesis to float the note in front of me out of habit. Wait one second! one. I used telekinesis! I HAVE MAGIC AGAIN! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, Oh! I need to go to a library and get all the books there so i can learn all the new spells that better have been created during my detainment! Lets see, . . . I've been in there for at least 100 years if not more so, there should be, at least 63 new spells! And that's not even taking account for random geniuses and prodigies that may have popped up in that time! I have some serious reading to do! Oh, yes the note. Well, I probably should read it. That would be the smart thing to do. It probably has vital information on what I should do or avoid. Maybe where the food in the household is. I walked forward, happily tossing the note over my shoulder, while it was floating down I incinerated it, and then teleported the ashes to a pocket dimension (I did not want to make Ms. Octavia cross by leaving ashes strewn across the floor of her house). I exited the house I was in and saw that it was the third house on the block. Now, where in the world is this towns library? It has to have one, I mean what kind of town doesn't have a well-stocked library? . . . Well there was the one that I burned down, but that doesn't count. I decided that just walking around randomly would give me a 66% chance of finding the library before sundown and I started off.

Three hours later I was none the wiser to the libraries position, but I was three small golden coins richer! Somepony had left them lying on the ground. I decided that enough was enough and decided to cheat to find the library.

I closed my eyes and began to listen. I heard the noises of all the ponies moving around and talking and brooms being swept and hearts beating and all the other numerous physical sounds that heard non-stop. I ignored and them and began listening deeper. Soon enough the physical sounds of the world had faded away to the sound similar to that of an annoying fly. Now I could hear all the ponies thoughts, all there brains pulsing as they fired off thoughts and ideas. I almost cringed at a thought that came from a rather creative, perverted stallion. However I pushed past this and listened deeper. I could now hear all the electrons whizzing about, the atoms whistling around, molecules buzzing about, all the tiniest things the world had to offer were now sounding louder than an elephants trumpet to my ears. And then I strained myself and went deeper. I could now hear the very universe itself singing it's song. I could hear the destinies of every single little bunny, cockroach, pony, and everything. I began to sift through them looking for the destiny of Ponyville. If I could find it's destiny then I could look back at it and find when and where the library was created, and currently resides. It may be a bit overkill, but I was a little bored and this was always a fun experience. . . .I was close, I was just about to discern the location, GOT IT! I opened my eyes and gasped, that was always a great thing to do.

A couple minutes later and I was about to open the door to the library when I heard the voice of the pony who was ordered to capture me. Hmm, I should probably use an illusion, or transformation spell to hide myself. It'd be the smart thing to do. I grinned wildly and shoved the door open just as a frantic looking purple unicorn was about to go out of it. She gasped upon seeing me, but I just ignored her and walked past her to the section of the library that I now knew was where the books on magical spells were kept. I took every single one off of the shelves and walked back to the purple unicorn

(who was still in shock) and with about 133 books floating behind and said, "I would like to check these books out, I promise that they will all be back on time and still in the same condition they were before I checked them out.

The purple unicorn stared at me in utter shock at my actions. And then she took a step back and got in a basic defensive stance and started charging her horn with magical power.

My eyes widened, but not with fear, but glee! I hadn't had a duel in nearly forever! I happily said, "I accept your challenge! However if we are to have a duel then we will need a more open area!"

The unicorn stared at me and said, "Wait, do you mean a magic dual? Like in the old days?"

I stared at her oddly, "What else would I mean? You clearly made moves of assault in my direction and this obviously a challenge. How could I back down?" Ponies these days, am I right?

She seemed to mull the thought over before she said with a smile that I think was supposed to look devious, but ended up looking more cute then anything else as she said, "Then I know a great open field just a little ways away!" She then teleported us to a large circular field, along with five other ponies.

"Ok, is this going to be a cumulative duel, a one-then-another duel, just a good old fashioned all-out battle?" I said this all in a rather happy, but still ever so slightly curious as to what her response would be. Normally I would get to pick the kind of duel since she challenged me, but I decided to be nice.

The purple unicorn looked surprised at my inquiry and responded by saying, "What? There's more than one kind of duel! I've only ever read about one kind! Both unicorns fire a single spell and whichever one is better wins!"

I blinked at her owlishly. And then I burst out laughing! Ponies these days!

The other ponies that the unicorn in front of me had teleported were trying, and failing to whisper about my reaction, I tucked away what they said in my, ' I don't overly care ' folder.

I calmed down and said in a slightly higher voice than normal, "A cumulative duel is when two ponies keep casting spells, but don't cancel the other ones, the spells have to keep stacking, the first pony to crack and either fail to put up another spell or have even one other spell fail is the loser, there are a few other rules I shall tell you about if you wish to use this form of dueling. A one-then-another duel is when almost like that ancient form of dueling you just described, one pony uses a spell and then the other pony uses a spell. The spells however are not about whichever is more powerful, although that often helps, the spells are used to affect the other pony. Usually the spells used are harmful in nature. The other pony can then use a max of two spells on his/her turn. The other pony may use a counter-spell on the spell the other pony fired and then fire a spell of their own. This goes on until one pony forfeits or until one pony is physically unable to continue. The last form it mentioned is exactly what it sounds like. An all out battle between two magic users, the only rule is, only one pony can exit that duel alive," I finished the explanation with an evil looking smile, "Now, since you challenged me, normally I would get to choose what kind of duel to do, but I'm feeling generous, so you can pick."

The purple unicorn gulped audibly and said in a shaky voice, "I think I'll choose a cumulative duel. What are the other rules you mentioned?"

"Well, it's just one really. You can't use any spells that directly affect the other pony. Now! I go first! Lets get this started!"

My horn lit up and the very sky itself seemed to darken, trees grew more sinister, shadows grew longer, a light fog filled the area, and everything grew darker. All from one spell. This spell is one of my favorites, it's rather powerful, but easy to use, area of darkness spell, the sinister feel in the air was a second spell that I cast directly after it, a simple aura of malice spell. My horn remained glowing as I looked at the purple unicorn pointedly. It was her turn after all.

I heard a high-pitched giggle pierce the darkness and I saw one of the trees look a little less threatening, although still not completely benign. Casting a look behind me I saw a pink earth pony giggling uncontrollably. Impressive. It's been a while since I've seen a pony like this one. She was using a potent disruption spell without even realizing it.

The ponies voice rolled across the field like a light in the dark, "Come on Twilight, just giggle at the ghosties!"

I could very easily call foul, this pony was using some very powerful spells and was interfering with the duel, however my graciousness still existed. Plus I really wanted to finish this duel. Then the name the pink one used registered in my mind. That's the pony that wants to detain me! The air seemed to gain a few pounds. This duel just got real.

The purple uni- Twilight seemed to gain courage from the ponies words and stood up and started up her horn. A light tune started to play, seeming to come from the very wind itself. A sleep spell. A strong one at that. However I have grown resistance to these, not even counting my inherent magical resistances due to there repeated use on me back at my place of incarceration. A few screens of light appeared in the air and images of Twilight and the other five started to play on them. A rather impressive memory spell.

This Twilight unicorn was already starting to feel the effects of keeping up hard magic. It was visible in her shaking knees.

A raspy voice rang out in the field, "Come on Twilight, you defeated an Ursa Minor! You can take this creepy chump!"

I snorted I yelled out loud, "That is supposed to be a feat? I have crippled and then **killed** gods, I have made Ursa Majors run to dragons hoping that the end that came from them would be faster then what I would give to them! Celestia herself does not dare challenge me! You have defeated an embodiment of Nightmare Moon? I have wounded the real thing and only let it live out of pity! You are nothing compared to me!"

Once again she took solace in the ponies words and her knees stopped there shaking.

I saw a memory flick past her screen of her cowering in front of an embodiment

Nightmare Moon. Just the inspiration I needed.

I snorted I yelled out loud, "That is supposed to be a feat? I have crippled and then **killed** gods, I have made Ursa Majors run to dragons hoping that the end that came from them would be faster then what I would give to them! Celestia herself does not dare challenge me! You have defeated an embodiment of Nightmare Moon? I have wounded the real thing and only let it live out of pity! You are nothing compared to me!"

My horn grew a bit brighter as darkness surrounded me. To me, nothing seemed to change, but to anypony else, I had just transformed into Nightmare Moon. I altered my voice to fit my new appearance and called out, "Hello again little pony! Have you missed me? I'm back now, and I won't just bring eternal night this time, I am going to KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

This finished it. Twilights horn sniffed out and she fell to the ground in utter terror of the image before her.

I canceled my my other spells and walked up to her standing over her. My horn grew as I readied one last spell. A spell that would rid the world of this poor excuse of a unicorn once and for all.

And then the glow faded as I canceled the spell. She had not actually done anything to me. Directly. Yet. So I had no reason to do anything to her. No matter how much I wished to at the moment.

I started to walk away from the group of ponies who had quickly mobbed the purple unicorn behind me. However one of them wasn't there. I knew this because the Pink one was right in front of me.

Giving me a hard, but curious look she asked, "Why didn't you finish that spell?"

Easy question; easier answer, "Because I have no reason too."

The pony smiled widely and said, "Then you're A-Ok in my book," she then took a out a book from thin air (minor summoning spell) and wrote in it with a similarly acquired quill.

A thought surfaced in my head and then made it's way to my mouth, "Are you one of the other escapees that Ms. Octavia mentioned?"

The pony smiled even wider, the smiled even went off her face (Slight transformation or rubber skin spell) as she nodded and said, "And if you know then then you must be one too!" (I'm sure she knew that it didn't, but I detected the small mind read spell she used to discern that) "Oh, I haven't met a new escapee in almost forever! I have to throw party for an occasion like this! Oh, you and I are going to be the best of friends!"

A friend? Another one? If you counted Ms. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch then I now had three friends. I nodded and stated my satisfaction. She quickly dashed off at mach speeds (major speed spell) to prepare for the afore mentioned party. A small smile lit up my face as I walked down the road. I looked around me as various ponies performed different tasks and did different things, all of them coinciding horribly and clashing together poorly. The feeling of insanity permeated the area. And I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello World! I have finally arrived with the latest chapter of the story! I know this is long overdue, and chances are, the next one is going to be equally far away, so, yeah. I don't think too many people read this fic anyway so, yeah. Leave a review, and just for the heck of it, if you guys think you have an OC that has what it takes to survive in my fic, send a PM or leave a review. Other than the standard descriptions, quirks, and all that, I'll need to if she/he is an escapee or not, and if she/he is, give me a rundown of their mental state. That's all for now! All that's left is for you to actually read the chapter! You know, assuming you read all this.**

I had gotten to the center of the Ponyville market and was simply sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery when three young foals came up to me, one of them a pegasus with an orange coat and a purple mane that seemed to be styled to make it look as though she had just woken up, one of them a unicorn that strongly resembled a marshmallow, with her white coat, and poofy purple mane, the last one of them was an Earth Pony with a pale yellow coat, a red mane, and a bow in her hair. The three of them stared at me with a curiosity that made my ears hurt. They stared at me, and I stared right back at them with an even expression. Finally the orange one asked, "Who in the world are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the pale yellow Earth Pony immediately asked, "Are you some kind of royalty, you know, because you're an Alicorn?"

I had already realized what was going on, and didn't bother to open my mouth this time as the Unicorn asked, "Are you related to Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna?"

I opened my mouth again and answered, "My name is Ehos Thorivos, I am not royalty in this land, and I am not on the family of tree of either Celly, or Luna."

The three foals gaped at me and said simultaneously (I swear their minds must be linked), "YOU JUST CALLED PRINCESS CELESTIA, CELLY!"

I rubbed my ears and responded with a disinterested voice, "And?"

The orange said, "But that's super rude! I'm pretty sure only Princess Luna can call her that, and that's because she's her sister!"

I sighed and stood up saying, "You never asked whether or not, I knew either of them, and now that you are going to ask, the answer is, yes, quite well. I am going to leave now, good day."

With that I calmly stood up, and unfurled my wings, flying away at a nice pace. It had been a while since I had gone flying for pleasure (at least 300 hundred years) so I decided to do just that as I read one of the 133 books that I had stored in an extra-dimensional space from Ms. Sparkle's library. 48 minutes and 12 seconds later I heard a disturbance in the air 57 feet in front of me. It sounded like a Pegasus flying at high speeds, and was heading for me, I waited until it was 3 feet from me, and then deftly looped over whoever it had happened to be, all the while, while reading my book. I heard a raspy voice call out at me, "Hey Bub! What you did to Twilight back there was low and dirty!"

I lowered my book, and turned around to see a cyan mare with a multi-colored mane in front of me I looked at her with bored look and said, "Do I know you?"

The mare faltered and said, "Well, we haven't actually met yet, but you SHOULD know me! I'm the fastest mare in all of equestria!"

My voice remained even as I said, "You are neither Celestia, Luna, Shieksy, Dynamo Rage, Tahitita, Myself, or numerous others I am not willing to elaborate on."

This seemed to enrage the mare even more seeing as how I'm sure she didn't recognize a one of those names, but she then realized I had included myself in the list and grinned at me confidently saying, "You think you're faster than me then?!"

I was really, not interested in this conversation so I said, "No, I know I am faster than you. There is exactly a point fifty-four chance of you being faster than me."

The mare snorted and said, "Prove it then! Lets have a race! From here to Ponyville and back!"

She started doing some warm ups, which wouldn't really do much, seeing as she was already flying, as I said, "No. I simply want to read my book."

She froze in mid-air (Wings too, she's very lucky I graciously kept her afloat) before yelling, "WHAT?! How can you just say not to race?!"

I turned to the next page in my book and said, "By saying, no, if you mean my reasons why, it's because I already know what the result would be, and I have something far more interesting to do."

"And what's that?"

I moved the book in front of her face, "Finding out what kind of magic you ponies have invented the last few centuries."

She looked at me dumb-founded and yelled, "BOoooooorrrriinngggg!"

I shrugged and moved the book back over to me and started to lazily fly away. I then heard the annoying pony's voice call out once again, "WAIT! What if we raise the stakes? You like that book type of stuff right? Well I can get you access to the royal library which has way more book type stuff than wherever you're getting your books from!"

I paused and thought about it, and then shook my head, "I don't overly want to risk a run in with Celly or Luna just yet."

Rainbow Dash just hovered in the air as I flew away. I turned the page in my book again, paying rapt attention to a detailed description of some very advanced telekinesis.

I had just finished the book, the last chapter had some very good explanations of how to augment matter. Nothing I didn't really know, but it's good to brush up on old subjects. I looked up to see Celly's sun starting it's long descent downward. I sat still. Celly knew of my escape, but she hasn't really heard from me yet. I smiled as I thought of a really good trick to play on her. I closed my eyes and began to listen. I heard the normal sounds of ponies walking, leaves rustling, the sun crackling and burning, I didn't go deeper, but I went farther, I expanded my hearing limits from what I was able to have them capped at normally. I let them expand until they reached Canterlot, it was very hard to discern it from all of the other many,_ many, _**many, ****many,** noises, but I've had centuries of practice and I was then able to hear Celly's breathing. I smiled and my horn lit up as I concentrated.

{[*]}

Princess Celestia had just finished making sure that the sun was still descending when she heard something, "LLLLiiiisssstttteeeeennnnnn," she gasped! Suddenly she could hear so many things, she could hear Luna eating an apple in her room, she could hear a mother bird scold a child, an ant drop a piece of food, a chicken's bone get destroyed as a timber wolf's teeth crunched into it, blades of grass rustle in the almost nonexistent wind, the wind whistle through the dusk air, a window sill creak as the whistling wind pushed it ever so slightly, so so so, SO, many things! She dropped to the floor and put her hooves over her ears, and screamed. It was too much for the Solar Princess of many millennia. She was overcome, she had never experienced this, it was ongoing, all at once, each individual noise vying to make itself known and present, jostling with all of the other tiny unheard noises. It was painful, she couldn't think, she couldn't act, she was only able to, _listen_, and then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. No, that was wrong, it hadn't stopped, it had subsided, she could still hear all of those noises, but they were no longer making themselves known, they were like whispers, she knew if she tried she could make them louder, but she did not want that. Not if she wished to keep her sanity. Sanity, noises, she gasped, this couldn't be what- no she would find the true cause of this in the morning, maybe Discord had been able to do something, or maybe she had some very latent magic just starting to activate, but it couldn't be, it couldn't be- she squashed the thought. She wouldn't let her mind wander that path.

{[*]}

I grinned, I'm sure Celly would enjoy the gift to it's fullest. I don't know if she can figure out if it was me who did it, and I don't want to listen and find out, it would ruin the surprise.

I go up and looked around me, it was getting late. There weren't many ponies left wandering about. I did not know whether or not Ms. Octavia or if Ms. Scratch would let me stay at there abode again. There was a fair amount of space just at the edge of the town that nobody was using. Would anybody question it if another house popped up? If I made it blend in, then probably not, but if I made myself a house I would live in? Oh yes, there would be many questions. However I didn't overly care, who would dare try and enter the house of one such as myself? Someone who is as _eccentric_ as myself.

My horn was already starting to glow as I walked to the edge of the town, by the time I had reached my destination my horn acquired three more over-glows. I released the spell and my house appeared with a quiet pop. Oh sure, I could've made it appear in fire, or with a loud thunderclap, or have it teleport in slowly, but that just isn't right. No need to do that if it is well within my abilities to make my house travel through time and to this spot if I can do it quietly. I did not make a copy of my house, this is _literally_ the house I lived in all those years ago. I could've made a copy, but that wouldn't be the same. Well, a copy is the same, but it wouldn't be perfect. . . . Unless I made it perfect, but then- I'm going to stop this train of thought before I actually _do_ go insane.

I sighed and walked into my house, a small smile adorning my features as I heard almost nothing. My house used a mixture of magic and technology to have it almost completely sound proof. I may be used to all of that noise, but a little reprieve was welcomed on occasion. I went up the cushioned stairs that led to my bedroom and saw my beautiful cot. I don't sleep much period, but when I have, I've never been able to do it on a bed, to many springs, and hairs shifting around, but a cot, a nice firm cot, thats suits me perfectly.

I lay down on the cot and closed my eyes, and for the first time in a while, I heard almost nothing, I didn't hear the crickets, I didn't hear foot steps, I could only hear the bodily sounds of my own body. There was a complete lack of insanity, just order and quiet. AND GOD IT WAS BORING! Now I remember why I don't sleep much!

I got out of bed and went outside to see what fun I could find.


	4. Chapter 4: lololol

**A/N: Hello World! Geez, I can honestly not remember the last time I updated this fic, mainly cause I find it a bit awkward to do pony stuff and I didn't think anyone really cared about it. However, after getting a lot of new story followers for this fic in the past few weeks, I decided to get down and write out another chapter for those who care. I can't really say if it's any good or not, that's for you guys to decide. And if you decide it's bad, then you should leave a review telling me what to fix so the next one is better. I can't really think of an overly cliche statement to make right now to end this AN so just start reading the actual fic.**

God, what happens in this town at night? Because from what I've seen it's, it looks like a whole lot of absolutely nothing. God, didn't these ponies ever do anything interesting? I continued on for a while using some very creative language that basically was just repeating the same message as earlier. Eventually after walking aimlessly for like, 33 minutes, I came across a building that still had lights on in it. In fact, there appeared to be some very bright multi-colored lights flashing inside of it accompanied by a muffed thumping. I could hear music coming from inside of the building as well, so I decided to try and enter. Walking up to the place found a very tough looking earth pony standing next to the main entrance. Deciding he was unimportant I ignored him and walked inside. My way to the building was promptly blocked by the large pony standing next to it. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

He spoke in a low gruff voice, "What's your name?"

Hm, if he recognizes my name it could become problematic, but even if problems did occur, it would be more fun than doing nothing so I answered, "Ehos Thorivos, now would you mind stepping aside? I desire to enter the building."

The earth pony grunted and pulled out a clipboard. After briefly going through it he said, "You name isn't on the list bub, get lost."

I sighed, he didn't recognize me, which is good, but he decided to continue to block my way. Just how rude are the ponies in this era? I doubted arguing with the fool was going to work either. I decided to try anyway, but he was persistent in barring my entry. I just about to cast a spell that would tear the ponies psyche in half, leaving him nothing more than a mumbling vegetable when a pony opened the door behind him. It was none other than my acquaintance from the other night, Ms. Scratch.

"God, I am absolutely smashed. Thori? Dat you?" Ms. Scratch was obviously thoroughly inebriated.

"Hello Ms. Scratch. How are you doing tonight?" the destruction of the earth pony's mind would have to wait, manners are very important.

Ms. Scratch grinned and said, "Fan-fucking-tastic. Here, come inside, I'll show you around. The party tonight is great!" I started to walk in with Ms. Scratch when that god-awful earth pony spoke up.

"Vinyl, this pony isn't on the list."

Vinyl just waved her hoof and said, "Don't worry about it, if he ever comes by again let 'im in."

"Yes Vinyl."

Walking past the earth pony, Ms. Scratch and I entered the building. My ears were instantly hit with a blast of music so loud it almost made me cringe. Despite being incredibly loud I did my best to enjoy it and listen to what Ms. Scratch was saying. I couldn't really hear her to well, and didn't overly want to put in the effort to make it so I could hear her. Eventually we came upon a large group of ponies that were surrounding a single corner of the 'club' as I heard Ms. Scratch call it. Ms. Scratch sighed and said, "Ugh, not again, hey, Thori, would you mind helping me for a moment?"

Ever ready to be of use to make up for the kindness she had shown me, I nodded and said, "Of course."

"Great, could you help me get these ponies? They always harass this one pony, despite me telling them to leave 'er alone."

Get rid of some ponies? That's quite literally my job. Well, was. I calmly walked over to the group, the group was mostly mares, but there some mares mixed in there. I frowned, the stallions messed up my original plan. Hmm. I mean, I could just teleport them all to some third dimension, but that didn't really hold any class. After a very short moment of thinking, I decided I had a very fun way to get rid of all of these ponies. I tapped the mare nearest to me on the shoulder to gain her attention. She looked at me irately obviously not wanting to be disturbed. Ignoring the look she gave me, I said, "Excuse me Miss, but can you hear that sound?

She glared at me, annoyed and slightly confused as she said, "What in the world are you talking about? Do you mean the music?"

I shook my head, "No no no Miss, I mean the sound of the laughter," at this point, I started casting my spell, being very careful not to allow my horn to light up as I did so.

She looked at me less annoyed, and more curious, "What do you mean laughter? I can't hear any laughter."

I had to suppress a a laugh of my own, this was too easy, "You can't hear it Miss? The sound of all the ponies around you laughing at you?"

The spell was starting to work its magic as she started to speak louder and more frantically, "What are you talking about? Nopony's laughing at me!"

"Aren't they though Miss? Aren't they all speaking behind your back, secretly bad mouthing you, despising you, making fun of you, ... laughing at you? Can't you hear them?"

Her pupils were starting to shrink as the spell took hold along with my suggestions, "NO! I-I mean, no, I can't hear it, because nopony is l-laughing at me, I am not being laughed at!"

I sighed dramatically, lowering my head before I raised to stare her in the eyes, "Please Miss, I'm trying to help you here, I really am trying to help you, all the other ponies are laughing at you. Just try and, _Listen to the Laughter._"

Her pupils shrank fully and started darting around the room, at the various ponies dancing and raving, but more importantly, at the group of ponies in front of her, who were 'laughing at her'. She screamed. I'm going to spare you the fine details of her mental breakdown, but the long and the short of is that she started yelling and screaming a bunch, called all of the ponies traitors and horrible beings for 'laughing' at her. After a short while some pony got the big earth pony from earlier to come in and throw her out. Afterwards the group of ponies who Ms. Scratch wanted gone dispersed.

After the commotion ended I found Ms. Scratch and said, "The group of ponies is gone."

She looked at me incredulously, "You mean you caused all of that?" I nodded. "Bro, that was insane!" My eye twitched and my eyes locked onto her, did she just- "Nononono, not like that I mean like, super cool!"

I calmed down and said, "Sorry, I dislike the use of that word when applied to me. On a different note, why did you have me disband that group of ponies?"

She started walking over to where the ponies had been cueing me to follow her, "Oh, they always bother this one pony who has a bit of a bad rep around here. I don't really know what happened since I wasn't in town when she arrived and never really bothered to get the details. She pays well though, and you're not allowed to discriminate in my clubs, so I try and get them to cut her a break." I nodded, making sure I didn't just tune everything she said out this time. We got over to a bench where a lone light blue unicorn sat with a large purple conjurer's hat by her side, a matching purple cape on her back. She looked at me wearily, a bottle of cheap alcohol in hoof as Ms. Scratch said, "Thori, meet Trixie. Trixie, meet Thori. Make sure to get along you two."


End file.
